


I'll Always Remember

by theFourthofDecember



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Hazel returns, Memories, Multi, Panic Attack, Roblivion, The Mill is falling apart, The perfect family, What If...?, vulnerable aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFourthofDecember/pseuds/theFourthofDecember
Summary: When a face from the past turns up, how will Aaron cope with the memories it evokes and how will he explain all that she has missed?





	1. I'm enga...

“Alright mum” called Aaron as he reached the bar.  
“Yeah, not too bad love. Pint?”  
“Cheers, yeah.” Vic emerged from the kitchen drying her hands on a cloth. “Oi, Vic. I just had the strangest message off your Adam.”  
“Oh yeah?” she humoured him although the lack of enthusiasm in her voice made it clear she really couldn’t care less. Aaron didn’t pick up on this however and continued.  
“Yeah. Says he’s found something that belongs to me and he’s bringing it here now. But he wouldn’t tell me what it was and he was being all weird.”  
“He’s always weird” Chas interjected “besides your always losing stuff it’s probably just your phone or summat.”Adam burst through the door of the Woolpack at that exact second, wearing a face that plainly said ‘smug’.  
“Eh up. Look what I found.” And with that he stepped aside to reveal a woman who Aaron hadn’t spoken to, let alone seen, in over five years. 

“Hello love. I hope I’m not intruding it’s just I was in York visiting a friend and I said to myself, I said “Hazel you should go and see that son of yours, you can’t put it off for ever you know” so that’s what I did. I bumped into Adam by the graveyard he told me you was here and well…I couldn’t resist a peek at what you’ve become.” She looked Aaron up and down, moving closer to him on his bar stool. “Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered after all.” She matched her comment with a look of disappointment. Then suddenly she burst into a smile. “I’m joking love. Come here.” Hazel wrapped both arms around him and much to Chas and every other onlooker’s surprise, Aaron didn’t object. He just hugged her back tightly with a bright smile on his face and added over her shoulder…  
“It’s good to see you Hazel. Really good.” 

He pulled back from her slowly and they took a moment to take each other in. Although he could see a few extra greys on her head and she sported a fresh tan (from one of her latest travels no doubt), she hadn’t changed at all. She still had a smile to light up the dullest of rooms and she could definitely still talk for England. “Can I get you a drink? Red wine right?”  
“I’m surprised you remember my alcoholic preferences.”  
“I remember everything….” He tailed off, a look of melancholy appearing on his face. Hazel placed an understanding hand on his back.  
“Me too love.” There was a pause only broken by Chas placing a glass of wine in front of Hazel. “Thanks Chas.”  
“Why don’t you two go into that free booth and have a proper catch up?” Chas suggested, to which Aaron replied with an unsure look. “Oh go on. I promise I won’t eavesdrop.” With that he smiled at her and led Hazel over to the other side of the pub.

“So your mum still works behind the bar then?”  
“She co-owns the pub with Charity. So how have you been?” Aaron quickly tried to change the subject of conversation from his family before he was forced to embarrass himself.  
“Not too bad. After I left I did some more travelling. Met a nice bloke actually, in Ibiza.” Aaron raised an eyebrow in approval. “I went there….to the place you and him went….you know before...everything.” He nodded. “It was nice. Bloody hot in August, but nice.” Aaron sniggered. “We travelled together for a while – me and Mateo. Didn’t last too long though. As you know I can be something of an acquired taste!” Aaron smiled. “How about you? What’ve you been up to? Not getting in trouble I hope.” He just looked at her and then down at the table. “Oh Aaron. What did you do?”  
“I promise you it’s not all bad. It’s just….after you left….well, Adam got himself in a spot of bother. Big trouble actually. What with his dad having just died he was in no fit state to serve time….”Hazel looked at him sternly, obviously seeing where this was going. “I took the rap for him…and then legged it to France…”  
“You did what!”  
“I know it was stupid but he’s me best mate and I was still pretty messed up.”  
“I know that after Jackson you were……well finding it hard but…”  
“I know. Believe me I know.” They just stared at each other until Aaron spoke again. “I was out there for a couple of years until I heard that Adam was getting involved in some really dodgy stuff and like hell was I gonna let him ruin it all after I’d risked everything for him. So I came back. Well to cut a long story short, the truth came out and I was free. Everything’s good now anyway. Me and him own a business together so as I said it’s not all bad.”  
“What’s the business?”  
“Scrapyard.”  
“Well I always knew you’d never end up in a glamorous job.” She joked making Aaron smirk. “Is that all?”  
“Not exactly, no.” 

A grave expression consumed Aaron’s face. It wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on but how could he tell her everything else about his new life and leave this out. Despite him wanting to forget it ever happened, he couldn’t deny that it was a huge part of what had gone on in her absence and anyway what was one more person knowing? “Last year, my dad was put in prison and killed himself after he was found guilty for sexually abusing me when I was a kid.” He let the silence between them lie as it sunk in.  
“My god, Aaron, I am so sorry.” Hazel extended her hand across the table and touched his fingertips with her own.  
“Yeah. It was a long time ago. One good thing did come out of it though.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“My little sister. Liv. Olivia. I hadn’t seen her since I was fifteen. Her and her mum had to be found as part of the court case. She lives with me now. She’s a bit of a handful. Her mum was struggling to cope so I took her in.”  
“Well if she’s anything like you were, I bet she’s an absolute nightmare.” They shared a laugh. “You’ve turned into a Paddy – taking in a difficult teenager. Actually how is Paddy?”  
“He’s good yeah. Him and Rhona aren’t together any more though.” Hazel gave a questioning look. “It’s a long story.” Aaron supplied. 

“There is one more big thing that’s happened actually. I’m enga…..”  
“Sorry to interrupt. What time are you gonna get home only Liv’s gone to some horsey thing with Gabby and I didn’t know when to cook so….?”  
“I was just talking about you. Or about to anyway. Hazel, meet Robert my fiancé. Rob, this is Hazel, Jackson’s mum.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Hazel. Aaron told me some about you. You’re the one who travels the world right..?” Hazel was clearly shocked and smiled brightly at Robert who Aaron must like, no love, immensely to have put a ring on his finger and who had also just referred to her as ‘the one who travels’ rather than ‘the one with the dead son’.  
“That’s right love. It’s great to meet ya.” He nodded in reply. “Wow. Aaron getting married. I never thought I’d see the day.”  
“Neither did I!” Rob joked.  
“Why don’t you grab a pint and join us?” Aaron suggested.  
“I’d love to but I’ve got that meeting that Nicola’s forcing me to go to. Are you free for dinner Hazel? You could eat with us in our mess of a home if you’re willing?”  
“Yeah I’d love to. I can easily book a room at the B&B for tonight and I’m sure that if your immaculate suit is anything to go by then your house isn’t a mess at all.”  
“No it really is a wreck. We just bought it and we’ve not managed to get much done about the fire damage yet because ‘Mr. DIY’ over here won’t “waste” money on getting some workers in.”  
“Oh I don’t mind love. I’m sure I’ve eaten in worse places.”  
“Great see you later then. Wish me luck.”  
“Goodluck!” Aaron called after Robert.  
“Muppet!” Rob returned “Love you.”  
“Go, you’ll be late.” Aaron smiled broadly as he spoke.  
“Alright I’m going, I’m going.” Robert said as he walked out of the door of the Woolpack and disappeared out of view. Aaron continued to grin after him.  
“You really love him don’t you?” Aaron turned to Hazel.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”


	2. One Terrible Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a face from the past turns up, how will Aaron cope with the memories it evokes and how will he explain all that he has missed?

Drinks finished and every possible question Hazel could think of asked, Aaron and the lady who could talk for England headed for a walk around the village. As they passed the graveyard Aaron stopped walking and turned to Hazel. “I still go you know. To Jackson’s grave. On his birthday and on the……anniversary. I don’t really know what to say so most times I just sit there and think.”  
“I’m grateful. I haven’t been here and I’m sorry for that but I couldn’t just sit on my lonesome forever. I had to get out there. You know.” With that she stared deep into Aarons eyes. “I had to try and lead the life he didn’t get to.” She linked her arm with his and they began to walk again. “That’s why it’s so good to see you so happy Aaron. It’s what Jackson would’ve wanted.” 

They walked for a long while and Aaron became so engrossed in Hazel’s stories of her adventures in the Med and the great cruise disaster of 2013, he had no idea how their stroll had taken them up to the top of the cricket pitch. “We should probably be heading back, it’ll get dark soon.” Hazel suggested.  
“Yeah you’re probably right. Rob’ll get back soon anyway.” As he spoke, it was obvious that Aaron was distracted. He had a far-off look in his eyes and he seemed so detached it was almost as though it wasn’t him speaking.  
“Aaron love? You alright?” Hazel touched him on the arm which brought Aaron’s gaze back to her. He forced a smile.  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
“Come on then.” 

Hazel began to head off back down the hill towards the village. “Now tell me. Does this fiancé of yours cook well or should I prepare myself…” A sob from behind her stopped Hazel in her tracks. She turned quickly to see Aaron , head down on the gate, tears streaming and chest moving rapidly in an effort to breathe through the pain. “Aaron. What is it?” Hazel put her hand on his back and spoke softly, “Should I get Robert?” There was a silent pause. “Or your mum?”   
“No!” He shouted. Then, in almost a whisper, “I’m sorry.” Hazel leant in so her face was inches from his.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. Me coming back today…well it’s bound to bring up some memories..”  
“No it’s not that.” He turned to look her in the eye. “It’s this place.” 

Hazel looked around herself, not entirely sure what Aaron meant. “Right here.” He turned his back to the gate and, with his hands covering his red face, he slid down to a sitting position, knees bent and back against the old wood that held one terrible memory. One memory that Aaron had spent the last five years trying to live with. He removed his hands from his face, took a deep breath and started to speak. “This is where I ran to. Where Adam chased found me. Where I told him…..that Jackson was gone.” Suddenly Hazel understood. She lowered herself down to sit next to Aaron.  
“You haven’t been here since?”  
“No.” She reached her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. Aaron’s head fell onto Hazel’s shoulder as he steadied his breathing.  
“You listen to me. We are going go and have a lovely meal with your family. Your family, Aaron. You have made yourself an amazing life. He would be so happy. Hey.” She turned her head so she could look at him as he raised his head from her shoulder and wiped his eyes. “I am so proud of you.” Aaron looked surprised at Hazel’s heartfelt admission. He smiled and leaned forward embracing her in a tight hug. Over his shoulder she said, “By the way I’m still just guessing that this is gonna be a ‘lovely’ meal because you never did tell me is your Robert’s any good at this cooking malarkey!” Aaron laughed.  
“Yeah, he’s not too bad.”


	3. I'll See Ya

Aaron turned the key in the lock, then stepped inside and held the door open to allow Hazel to walk through.  
“Hello!” he called out into the house. “Rob, Liv, you home?!” With no reply he proceeded to close the door behind Hazel. When it didn’t shut properly he put his shoulder to it and rammed it into the door frame which seemed to do the trick. “Sorry. The door needs replacing.” He explained and then said under his breath “Just like everything else in this damb place.” He composed himself and led Hazel through to where a rather sorry looking set of table and chairs stood. “Mind the paint cans.”  
“Doing a spot of decorating are we?”  
“No. I wish. Pretty much the whole house needs plastering before we can even begin to think about colour schemes. No the paint tins are to catch all the drips, although frankly I’m not sure why we bother. When it rains you might as well be outside!” Hazel laughed and sat down on one of the four wooden chairs. “Brew?”  
“Yes please love.”

“I’m home!” hollered Robert from the front door which was just out of view from where Aaron and Hazel were.   
They heard him slam the door and Aaron looked at Hazel and whispered, “Wait for it….”  
Then another slam and Rob cursing at the door, “Oh for god’s sake. Bloody thing.”   
Aaron smiled at Hazel and then shouted “Try kicking the bottom!” One more loud bang and then Rob emerged round the corner carrying two full bags of groceries.  
“Do you think we could try filing it down or something because I swear one of these days it won’t open at all and then our monster of a house will actually be keeping us prisoner?” He directed this at Aaron and then immediately turned to Hazel. “Hi Hazel.”  
“Hiya.” She returned. Aaron passed Hazel a mug of tea and then, after Robert had put the shopping bags down on the kitchen side, he kissed him and put the kettle on again knowing his fiancé would be in dire need of a brew.  
“Is she home yet?” Rob asked.  
“What Liv? No.”   
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” So the three of them started chatting about anything and everything with Hazel and Aaron sat at the table whilst Rob busily prepared dinner in their shell of a kitchen. 

About an hour later they heard the front door click open and then shut again.  
“How do you make that door shut so easily?” Robert asked Liv as she came into the room and threw her rucksack down onto the floor.  
“I don’t know. Just push it I guess. Who’s this?” Liv asked gesturing to Hazel.  
“Liv this is Hazel, Jackson’s mum. Hazel this is my terror of a sister, Liv.” Aaron introduced the pair.  
“Oh come on. You love me really.” Liv said batting her eyelids and doing her best ‘cute’ impression at Aaron. She turned to Hazel, “Nice to meet you.” Hazel assumed by Liv’s lack of additional questions as to who she was that it meant that Liv knew about Jackson. It surprised her that Aaron had obviously not only told Robert about her son but also Liv. Hazel smiled at Aaron for this thought. “So what’s for dinner then?” questioned Liv.  
“Is lasagne alright with Madame?” Rob joked.  
Putting on her best posh voice Liv returned “Yes thank you Robert darling.”. This made all of them laugh. Hazel really was proud of Aaron and at that moment she couldn’t have been happier for him.

After dinner Liv made her excuses to leave the table as Aaron cleared away their plates.  
“Thank you so much for this evening. Both of you.” Hazel said as she rose from her chair and began to put her coat back on.  
“Won’t you stay for a while?”  
“You’re more than welcome.” Robert added.  
“No. I should be getting to the B&B. I feel that my bed is calling.”  
“Will we see you in the morning?”  
“No. I must catch an early train back to York.”  
“I can drive you back if you like.” Aaron offered. “I’m not busy or anything.”  
“No love. I’m quite alright on the train.” Robert stood from his chair and walked around the table to Hazel.   
“Thank you for coming. If you ever feel like dropping by again then…” Hazel nodded. “Maybe you could come back when we’ve finally got this mess looking respectable.” He gestured to the house as he spoke.  
“It was very nice to meet you Robert.”  
“You too.”   
“Bye then.”  
“Bye. Aaron you’d better show her to the door just in case.” Aaron smirked in agreement. 

When they reached the door Aaron put his arms around Hazel for the third time that day.  
“Thanks for coming today Hazel. And thanks for earlier.” Hazel pulled back to look at Aaron.  
“It was nothing. You know that sister of yours is a great girl.”  
“Yeah I know. Not quite sure how when she’s being raised by me in this place.”  
“And that Robert Sugden is definitely a keeper.”  
“Yeah. I know that too.”  
“Bye Aaron. I’ll see ya.”  
“Yeah, see ya.” And with that Hazel started off down the path away from the house. “Hazel!” Aaron called out. She turned back to him at a distance. “I’ll always remember.”  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the support on my first fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope it's not too bad! Any feedback would be gratefully recieved. Thanks for reading.


End file.
